Opposites Attract
by AkasukiAlexis
Summary: This is what happens when the angel of darkness and the Akatsuki good boy are paired up. She's dark. He's light. They both seem completely different. But opposites DO attract. FIRST STORY! Tobi/OC
1. The Darkness

A/N:This is my first story here on Fanfiction!

(cue clapping and cheering audience)

This is also my first OC! Say hi to the readers, Al!

Alexis:...You ruined my life.

00...Ain't she sweet,ANYWAYS,let's move on with the story!

Alexis:That's the only reason you dragged me out here,RIGHT?!(Death Glare)

Riiiigggghhhhtttt...Enjoy!

Alexis:You BETTER!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Light poured into her vision as she woke up from her dreamless sleep. Pale hands moved the light purple sheets off of her body and onto the hard wood floor. She glanced at her still asleep partner, who was snoring a little too loudly for her taste. She decided to use a shower since it was only 6:00 and she still felt filthy from the mission. Long, white legs moved towards the bathroom that her partner, Peggy and her shared, disregarding the clothes she was wearing. Her hands turned on the shower, pouring scolding hot water on her smooth skin. Colorless skin was scrubbed and long oily red locks were soaked with shampoo. After she decided that she was clean enough, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself in the process. While drying herself, she glanced in the not so foggy anymore mirror. What stared back was a face with a deathly white completion most people would describe as beautiful, long, dark red hair that reached just below her waist, and her eyes.

Her eyes.

Eyes that were so dark. So beautiful. But so deadly.

They were as red as blood and had almost no shine in them. So mysterious.

Alexis stopped looking at her appearance long enough to put on her clothes and the Akatsuki cloak that was tight enought for you to see her curvy figure but long enough to cover the things she hated the most.

Her scars.

Scars that were seen on her chest, torso, wrists, and thighs. She hated them. All they did was remind her of her past. Reminded her of him. The sick, twisted man that forced her to turn on her village and join the Akatsuki. He was her target. He was her prey.

She forced those memories out of her mind as her partner stirred, finally waking up.

"Finally, sleeping beauty," Alexis grumbled, sacasticly.

"Just because YOU have nightmares, doesn't mean I do!" Peggy pointed out, in the most cheerful, but mocoking voice you can imagine.

"Hn. Potateo, Potato," The redhead replied back, her British voice sounding extremely annoyed.

Peggy got off her bed to sit down next to her partner and wrapped a pale arm around her shoulders. "How bad have they gooten?" She asked, worryingly.

"Don't touch me," Alexis growled, shaking off of her friend's embrace.

"I'm serious, Al. I haven't seen you sleep at all in the last two months! I'm really starting to worry about your mental health,"

Alexis sighed heavily,knowing the raven haired girl had just won all the battles she would've thrown at her.

"Bad. At first, it started out as a couple of nights or a week. Now he appears in them everytime I close my eyes, touching me, laughing at me for being weak. He-he..."

She was now squeezing her palms that were already in fists so hard, blood was starting to stain the sheets.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. He's not here. He's not going to hurt you anymore. They're just dreams," Peggy attempted to sooth the girl that was about to break into tears, but to no avail.

"I know they're dreams, Peggy-San. I just want to know why I have them. Or why they're of him," Alexis replied, tiny tears starting to leak out of her red orbs.

"Well," Peggy started, slipping on her Akatsuki robe. "You know if you need anything, I'm here. Trust me, we'll find that man and we will make him pay for what he's done to you," She finished, walking out the door into the hall. "I promise,"

Alexis sat in scilesill tinting on the bed almost like a statue.

' Thats sweet Pegs, but you can't help me. No one can. I'm darkness. I'm an undead, creature of the night that no one can save. No one can help the darkness, Peggy. No one. '

She had always thought that since the day she was turned.

That no one could save her from herself.

But that all changed the day she was paired up with a certain mask wearing goofball.

When the darkness met the light.

When the opposites attracted.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N:First chap DONE! Tell me what you think and no flaming please!

Alexis:Or I will personatly send you to hell! (Menacing Death Glare)

(a little scared) Ummm, okay. Anway, the next chapter will feature the cutest little nutball ever, AKA TOBI!

Tobi:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alexis:Kill me now.

Oh suck it up, red. You're his love interest.

Alexis:Wait a minute, I'm his WHAT?!

Ignoring that. REVIW PLEASE!


	2. Light

A/N:Welcome to the second chapter!

Tobi:Of Amanda-Samas' story on Fanfiction!

Thank you, Tobi. Anyways, this chapter features our favorite goofball (Tobi) and his attraction towards the angel of nighttime. (Alexis)

Enjoy!

Tobi:Tobi will!

Alexis:I hate my life.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tobi was making breakfast because Peggy (the only GOOD cook in the Akatsuki) wasn't awake yet.

"Mornin' Tobi!"

Well now she is. "Morning, Peggy sempi!" Tobi replied back, cheerfully as usual. Tobi was wearing Peggy's pink chef apron and hat. It looked very silly, but it somehow looked adorable on him as always. "Morning, Alexis chan!" "Hn," Which was a reply Tobi counted as "Morning Tobi," He presented the pan of whatever the heck was in there. "Tobi was a good boy and make breakfast since Peggy chan wasn't awake yet!" You could almost see the huge smile behind that swirling mask, making up for the fact that you don't know what the heck he looks like.

"Ummm, thank you Tobi chan," Peggy said as she politely took a plate of eggs, desperate that they were burnt all over. Alexis politely said no to breakfast because whenever she eats Tobi's food, her innards burst into flames- and throw up.

"So, how did Alexis chan and Peggy chan sleep last night?"

"Fine,"

"Good. How about you, Tobi?"

"Tobi slept great! He dream't of peace and love!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, it was so obvious that that was all Tobi dreamed about.

"What did you dream about, Alexis chan?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Alexis snapped out of her thoughts long enough to realize the question was directed at her.

"I-uh...uh,um-I uh..." She stuttered, trying to find the words to answer Tobi's question.

"Um...I dream't about a hero who went on an amazing adventure to find buried treasure!" Peggy cut in, knowing that things would be awkward if Alexis tried to answer the question.

"Tell Tobi more!" Tobi shouted, excitably bouncing up and down in his chair like a 5 years old in line to see Santa Clause.

As Peggy blabbed on with her made-up-at-the-last-minute-story, Alexis breathed a sighed with relief. No one could find out. The only people who knew about the man, the torture, and the dreams were Pein, Itachi, and Peggy. The only reason she told those three was because they were all quiet and trustworthy. She didn't trust anyone else in the Akatsuki,especially Tobi. The reason she didn't trust Tbi was because he was immature, nai've, childish, and was...well Tobi.

' No one can find out about him. No one. '

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

' Welcome, my dear. '

' What-wh-where a-am I? Wh-why is-is i-it s-s-so c-c-cold?'

' You don't remember me? I'm pretty sure I made the marks for that job. '

' Wait, it's-it's YOU isn't it? '

' My, my, Alexandria. You look a bit paler than usual, and THAT'S saying something. '

' Get away from me, you creep! '

' Shhh. Not another word, Alexandria. '

' Don't call me that! Get out of here! '

' You can't escape me Alexandria. I'm always in your dreams. I'm you. Your mine Alexandria. No one can save you. '

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" Alexis screaming jolting up in the covers of her bed, panting and sweating. 'Great, another nightmare' She thought, laying on the her pillow. ' When will he stop. ' She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. ' When will he just leave me alone? '

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The sound of knocking snapped her out of her thoughts. She sighed and got off her comfy bed and towards the door. She opened it and it revealed a swirled orange mask wearing Akatsuki member.

"What do you want, Tobi?" Alexis asked, a little annoyed at his presence.

Tobi flinched at her death glare. "Leader sama wanted to speak with Tobi and Alexis chan,"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. New Partner

"YOU SIGHED US UP TOGETHER? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Pein flinched at the tone of the young vampiress' voice that boomed over even Deidara's explosions.

"Leader sama, Alexis chan's eyes are red. Tobi is scared,"

"Jashin sama, who can stop this demons roar?"

"Calm down before I blow you up red, un!"

"..."

"All the money in the world won't calm her down,"

"Samehanda doesn't like the change in her chakra,"

"Eternal beauty is what is coming off her aura,"

"Alexandria chan, calm down,"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT! HOW DARE YOU SIGN ME UP WITH THAT IDIOT!

"She called Tobi an idiot. Tobi's feelings are hurt, Leader sama,"

"Because iit's true, un,"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!"

Everybody (except for Pein and Itachi, who rarely ever move) jumped at the sound of Peggy's dangerously low voice.

"What happened?" She demanded with a tone that dared anyone to lie at her.

"Leader sama just decided for you a I to switch partners, un," Deidara explained.

"Alexis chan and Tobi chan start their mission tomorrow," Kisame added.

"And Little Miss British Accent over there starts screaming at Leader and gives me one hell of a headache," Hidan threw in, clutching his temples.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chimed in, wanting to be a part of this discussion.

"She ain't joking when she says you're an idiot," Zetzu grumbled.

' Ah, so that's why she's moodier than usual. It could be because of her scars, but it could also be nervousness from switching partners. Tobi can get on your nerves, but he seems to grow on you, he's adorable! ' Peggy thought to herself as the others struggled to keep Alexis from strangling Pein.

' Why is Alexis kun mad at Tobi? What did Tobi do wrong? ' Tobi wondered as he hid behind Itachi.

"Ssssooooo...you like chess?" Deidara asked Peggy, hoping to stop the awkward silence between him and the eerie pale skinned brunette.

Peggy glared.

* * *

Alexis was NOT having a good day. First, Pein decides to switch Peggy with (shudder) _Tobi. _Not that he was bad, he was just...annoying. He always followed you around like a lost puppy and always talked in third person. Alexis didn't even know if he knew the words: I, Me, or My. Also there's the fact that their mission starts tomorrow, it will take a whole _week _to get there, and that they're going to The Village of The Lotus Blooms, and that was _her old home._

__"Tobi will get Alexis sama's bed ready for her because he's a good boy!"

She sighed hard, he had done this all night.

As the bonehead left the room, Alexis banged her head against the wall.

' _Tommorrow is gonna be hell. '_


	4. The Dango Shop

Dark.

Dark.

Nothing but darkness.

Dark.

Dark.

And then...

"ALEXIS CHAN, TIME TO WWWAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!

Yeah, that.

Alexis glared at the idiot in front of her as she struggled to get her hearing back.

"Tobi, it's 2:00 in the morning. We have another four hours before we go, what's wrong?" Tobi stared back, unfazed at the dark glare she was giving him. "Tobi thinks that he and Alexis chan should wake up to get ready," He replied back, stupidly.

' _Oh, so you CAN think after all, _' She thought in the back of her head.

"That's sweet and all, but Tobi, it's 2:00 IN THE MORNING. Don't you think we need to rest and save our energy in case we run into some enemies?" She questioned. "OK, Tobi understands! Tobi will go to sleep now!" He said, rather excitably to be tired at all. He hopped on his bed and buried his face under the covers like a child.

Alexis sighed and buried her face in her pillow.

' _Today is going to be a long day...'_

* * *

"OOOHHH! Alexis chan, there's a dango shop over there around the corner. Can we stop for a snack, please?" Tobi asked, looking like a toddler wanting a piece of candy. Alexis turned her back on the idiot who was making a fool out of himself. "Hn. No Tobi," She replied sternly. "Why not?" He protested, following her from behind like an obedient puppy. Alexis tried to find the courage not to strangle the sorry excuse for an Akatsuki member. "It could reveal our identities as members of the number one criminal organization aka The Akatsuki." She growled. "But Deirdara sempi and Tobi ate there once and nobody knew us. Please, we've been walking all day! You want a break, don't you Alexis chan?" The british redhead thought about that, he did have a point. They have been walking for about 8 hours, and her legs were starting to cramp up. She kept on walking forward, trying desperately ignore the pain in her thighs until an orange, black, and red blur jumped in front of her.

"Come on! Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee ee!" He begged in the possibly most adorable way possible.

Alexis battled with her body, trying to not give in to his cuteness.

She lost.

* * *

The only reason she was here was to get him to stop whining about it. As the waitress gave them a plate full of dangos, Tobi excitably took one, holding it near his chin.

' The idiot. He can't eat with that stupid mask on. Wait a minute, he's lifting it up! Is he going to take it off?! '

Alexis impatiently watched as he slowly lifted the mask up...only to turn around and start eating, with his back in front of her.

She glared at the raven haired kid before slowly starting to eat her stick of dangos that were starting to get cold.

' Well, it was nice to try, ' She thought, rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: This was just a cute, fluffy chapter I decided to add in after thinking about this chapter.

There's a fight in the next chapter! Just warning you readers because it might suck!

AI


	5. Ambushed

A/N: Warning, there is a fight in this chapter. This is my first time at this, so please bear with me.

* * *

The silence surrounded the pair as they continued their walk through the woods. Minus Tobi's mindless babbling, trying to start a conversation with the redhead.

'_Sigh, he's so annoying.' _She thought bitterly as she tried to block out his gibberish sentences. Alexis suddenly felt something sharp and cold pierce her arm and red liquid oozed out from the wound. She hissed in pain, gripping her forearm as the kunai sliced through her skin. "Oh no, is Alexis-chan hurt? Tobi will help her!" The oranged masked nin exclaimed, and he ran towards her. "Tobi,get away!" She growled, worried that he might get hurt. "No, Tobi will help Alexis-chan because she's hurt!" He yelled back, now even closer towards her. Alexis could sense that there were about six men surrounding them, armed with extremely dangerous weapons. "Tobi, get away! You'll get hurt!" She screamed as she felt their attackers getting closer. The next thing he said shocked her.

"No! I'm going to help you, _no matter WHAT!"_

Not only did he speak in first person, but he said it in a deep, calm voice rather than his regular, goofy, high pitched voice.

"Well, isn't that SWEET?" A voice suddenly made them freeze up, as a tall bulky man by the looks of 50 stepped out of the shadows. 5 more men followed after that, creepy smiles on their faces, as they looked to be perverts.

"Well, aren't you two cuties, how sweet," The, as they presumed as the Leader, spoke in a creepy monotone. Two other men grabbed onto Alexis and Tobi and held them in a firm grip.

"Let us go!" Alexis growled as she and Tobi squirmed in their iron grips.

"Shh, don't speak, my sweet dear," The leader cooed, as he traced his finger around her chin. Alexis yanked away from his face, disgust on her features. "Don't touch me!" She shouted and kicked him in the..well, you know where.

"You little bitch!" He growled, holding his area in pain. He turned towards his three remaining men. "Do what you want with them, but don't break them too much. I still want a piece of both of them. Especially the feisty redhead," He said with a creepy look in his eyes directed towards the said girl. They nodded and approched the duo.

One of them walked up towards Tobi and grabbed the hem of his mask. "Why are you wearing a mask? Do you have something to hide, huh?" He said softly, lifting it up slowly, as if to taunt him. "N-no!" Tobi exclaimed frightenly and attempted to yank away from him, but he held his chin in a tight grip. "Ah,ah,ah. If you don't have a facial problem, then why do you wear this? You are probably very cute under this thing," He whipped in his ear. "S-s-stop it!" Tobi begged, thrashing harder in their grip. The man just laughed and continued to torture the young man.

Alexis, meanwhile, was having problems of her own. The two men in front of her were staring at her like she was a buffet in front of you. "Well aren't you pretty?" One asked as he started to stroked her hair. "Get away!" "Why cutie?" The second one asked, a perverted smile gracing his features. The first one took out a knife and the second one started to peel off her Akatsuki coat. '_This can't be happening. Why me? Why me, damn it!_' She thought as she closed her eyes, hoping the pain would end quickly. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Tobi scream. "Leave me alone, please just stop!" '_Tobi!' _She thought as she activated her _Shikkoko no hitomi (Raven Eye) _and kicked the men away from her. She glanced at Tobi and saw that he was being held down and that his mask was halfway lifted up, revealing his pale chin, showing some fading scars. She also noted that tears were running down his cheeks.

"STOP!" She shouted, throwing the men halfway across the pathway, making them hit trees and rocks. She flung the man holding her into the man that was holding Tobi. She didn't know why she got so angry, she just did. The leader walked up to her and held up a fist, intending on punching her in the jaw, but she caught it and twisted it until they heard an audible snap. Alexis then kicked the man in the face and grabbed the abandoned knife that was dropped when she gave those men the flight of their lives. She stabbed the man in the gut, ignoring his screams of pain. "'Time for your misery. I hope your afterlife is hell,'" She said monotonously, eyes a scary dark red and little fangs poking out of her top lip. The man groaned, but didn't get up. "A-Alexis-chan?" A timid voice cried out, interrupting the now full demon. Her eyes widened and returned back to normal as she snapped out of it. She glanced at her partner, who was shaking vigorously and holding his side. Feeling sorry for her partner, she decided to help him by giving the man holding him a frightening glare which sent him running in a heartbeat. Tobi fell to his knees, pulling something out of his side which was a bloody knife.

Alexis' eyes widened as she saw this and abandoned her prey to help the fallen Akatsuki member. She ran to his side and gently peeled his hand off the wound, staring in shock as blood quickly oozed out of his abdomen. _' Oh my god, that's deep. How much did they hurt you, Tobi?' _She wondered as she saw there were more wounds on his torso. He replaced his mask, but Alexis could still see the tears running down his face. She didn't say anything, she just held him close to her chest, regret filling her aura.

_'I'm so sorry, Tobi,' She thought as tear ran down her face._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this didn't go as I thought, I mostly just went with the flow with this chapter. Tell me what you think of my first-somewhat fight. Please review!**

**PS: Tobi will go into first person when he's upset, angry, and scared. I just like him like that, he's so cute!:)**


	6. Healing and Feelings

A/N: There's Tobi/Alexis fluff in this chapter. Plus a possible kiss! ;)

* * *

Screams filled the woods as Tobi squirmed and thrashed in Alexis' grip, but the vampiress held him down. "Tobi! Sit still, or it'll get worse!" She yelled, pinning his shoulders to the ground as she attempted to cover up his wounds from the attack. "No! No! Please get off of Tobi! Please!" he begged, finally managing to wiggle out of her hold, but she caught him by the wrists.

"Tobi, I'm trying to help you! Why can't you damn realize that?!" Alexis practically screamed in the black haired nin's ear. He whimpered and finally stopped struggling, finding it useless to argue. "Good. Now, this might hurt a _little._"

It hurt MORE than a little.

"AHHHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" He begged, thrashing more than before. Alexis grit her teeth. Her healing abilities were different from the Konoha folk. It was a lot slower and painful, due to her transferring some of her skin and blood in him. The process usually takes up to 15 minutes, but with all this squirming, it could take up to one hour is he didn't cooperate.

"Tobi, shhh. If you don't listen to me, it'll be more painful, okay?" Alexis attempted to soothe him, but it didn't have much progress. "Please! Make it go away! Tobi doesn't want this!" He cried softly. "Don't scream Tobi. Now listen, I'm transferring a pint of my blood and skin into you to close up the wounds, but if you keep moving and yelling, it'll take longer, okay?" Tobi nodded slowly, but surely. "Good boy. Now stay still,"

The whole process took a total of 30 minutes, but it made Tobi's wounds into scabs and scars. Tobi's breathing slowed down to a normal quiet pace. Alexis wiped off the sweat that formed on her brow. The healing abilities didn't affect her physically or mentally, but it did take away much of her chakra. Tobi was sweating behind his mask, due to using up all his energy from trying to escape being healed. They suddenly realized what position they were in: Alexis was straddling Tobi who was on the ground, pinned by the wrists. They both blushed tomato red and quickly struggled to get up.

Alexis and Tobi sat down in silence, both turned away with faces red with embarrassment. This went on for a long time before both of them spoke up. "Alexis-?" "Tobi-?" They blushed again and stuttered to find the right words.

"Let's never do that again."

"Tobi agrees,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

And throughout the night, neither one of their blushes left their faces.


	7. Not The Same Person

A/N:Okay, there is A LOT of Tobi/Alexis romance hints in these next few chapters. Plus Tobi's and Alexis' pasts and Tobi's face is revealed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Tobi would stay the adorable good boy he was.**

* * *

Dark fell as they continued their journey. Alexis was able to see in the nighttime due to having vampire night vision, but Tobi was having problems. He kept tripping over roots or bumping into trees. His mask wasn't really helping the situation ether. Alexis worried about him for some reason, and she felt flustered when he bumped into her. She froze when she heard a thud and a 'Oof!' sound. Alexis turned around to see the mask wearing Akatsuki member sprawled out on the ground like a starfish.

"Tobi, are you alright?" She asked, running towards him to see if he was hurt. "Tobi's fine. His legs just really hurt. He doesn't think he can walk anymore," He said, tiredness in his voice. Alexis couldn't disagree, they had been walking down the path all day since 10:00, only stopping twice to eat and to heal after the surprise attack. She sighed, "Do you need me to carry you?"

Tobi shook his head. "No thank you, Alexis-chan. Tobi will be fine. Can we stop here for the night?" He asked pitifully. Alexis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. Fine. We'll rest here for the night, but we'll get up bright and early tomorrow, got it?" She asked in a stern voice. Tobi didn't respond, as he was already asleep. Alexis rolled her eyes and layed down next to him on the forest floor. Alexis took one last glance at Tobi before darkness overcame her vision.

* * *

_' So. We've met again, Alex_andria. '

Oh crap. Not again!

_' How are you my dear? '_

Like hell do you care.

_' Ooh. Feisty, '_

Why are you here?

_' Can't old friends chat? '_

We aren't friends.

' Hmm'

Why do you keep appearing? You're driving me insane!

**' My dear I am always here, no matter how much you try to deny it. '**

WHAT?!

**' Yes. I am always here. In your mind, your head, and your body. I control you. I AM A PART OF YOU '**

JUST STOP OKAY! IM TRIED OF YOUR SICK GAMES! JUST STOP!

* * *

" JUST STOP! " She screamed in her sleep, jolting up. Alexis' red orbs popped open, looking around in the breaking dawn.

She sighed and held her head in her hands. ' Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream' She thought as she layed back down in the grass. ' Ah shit. I probably woke up Tobi. ' Alexis thought with worry. She turned her head and gasped.

Tobi was missing.

Now usually, she didn't worry about the little goofball much, but ever since the incident earlier, she had been wondering what was really behind that mask and goofy expression.

"Tobi?" She yelled out, hoping the idiot would sneak up behind her and yell "Tobi's a good boy!" like he always does. But none of that came. In fact, there was no clear sign that Tobi was even in the woods, and Alexis knew that even HE wouldn't even go on the mission alone.

"Oh. My. God. TOBI!"

* * *

A rock skid across the crystal colored water, landing in it with a splash.

Tobi sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair, his messy bangs covering his eye. He had woken up hours ago due to a nightmare. Every one of his dreams have been the same thing ever since he was little. After he woke up ether screaming or crying, he go into a clear area, take off his mask and do something to entertain himself as dawn rose.

Suddenly, he heard running footsteps, indecating that someone was there. In one quick motion, he sweeped up his orange mask and slipped it on as the person came into view.

"There you are! I've been looking all morning for you. You really had me worried, Tobi!"

"Heh. Here's Tobi then," He replied cheerfully, but a little moodier than the usual Tobi, Alexis noted.

Alexis sat down next to him, watching him closely.

"Tobi, is something wrong? You're not yourself," She said, worrily.

He sighed. "Alexis-chan, do you think I'm...annoying?" His voice was deep again. Alexis struggled not to answer with 'Yes' but she decided against it, not wanting to hurt the poor little guy's feelings.

"No Tobi. You're not. Why would you ask such a thing?" She could feel him hesitate but he answered, however the answer shocked her.

"Because nobody loves me,"

* * *

**Awwww...poor Tobi! Its a good thing Ale-chan's here to comfort him!**

**Who knows, maybe their relationship will reach its peak in the next chap!**

**Review please!**


	8. Pity from a Hanyou and Unmasked

**Sorry for the delay, Hurricane Sandy hit us and shut off our power, right in the middle of writing this chapter! (sigh) Well I guess you can't control the weather.**

**So anywho...…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

"Because nobody loves me,"

**(Alexis POV)**

I just stood there, mouth open and eyes widened. How could he say that?! Of course someone loves him! He's the lovable Tobi for crying out loud! Peggy loves him, like if he was her own child. Also with Zetzu, Pein, Konan, hell, even the completely ax crazy Deidara shows at least _a little compassion _for the mask wearing idiot! As much as I hate to admit it, even I have started to warm up to him. 'Why is he like this?' I thought as his back was turned to me. I've never seen Tobi this moody.

And I didn't like it.

* * *

**(Tobi POV)**

I sigh as I stare at my reflection in the water, Alexis was standing behind me, clearly in shock. I figured she would react like this, as of nobody has ever seen the ever so happy Tobi be so gloomy. But that was only a second part of me, my happy, cheerful, loving side. The side I've always wanted since the day I was born, but I couldn't have it. All because of the scars and bruises. The main reason I hide myself behind my mask was because of those little pests. God, I feel like Lucy right now and Alexis is Kouta.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Alexis sit next to me until I felt arms wrap around me and something wet splash on my shoulder. Odd. It didn't seem like she was a hugger much, mainly because she hides her emotions around us. I also realized she had splashed some water on me, probably to get me out of my daze. We looked at each other for a minute, eyes locking, then as I turned away again she asked, "Why do you wear that mask?" I turned to see dark ruby like eyes, riddled with confusion, but kindness as well. "Tobi that's not true, and you know it! Who hates you so much that you have to hide your face from everyone! Huh? Did those people hurt you? Did they abuse you? Tell me, Tobi please, I want to help you," Oh crap. She's right on the money. I take my hands away from her, which she had grabbed when he tried to interrogate me. "You hate me," I said rather coldly in her face. I didn't want to say it, but I knew it was true. She treated me like dirt before today. Everytime I tried to cheer her up, put a smile on her face, she pushed me away. Now she was constantly worrying over me like a child. I don't want her pity. I just want to see her happy. Her shock soon turned to anger as she forcibly grabbed my chin in her hands, forcing me to stare into her haunting red eyes.

"What do you mean, I hate you! Tobi, you're one of my closest friends and you're the only one who hasn't treated me like a monster! Your sweet, funny, charming, caring, adorable, and even though you get on my nerves, I regret everything I say. I..I... Oh god dammit, I LOVE YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She screamed that last part, so loud that it echoed through the forest. Her voice was truthful and full of emotion and her eyes were watery, signs that she was about to cry. I quickly wiped them away with my glove covered thumb as she let go of my face to wipe them herself. "Please.." She whipped slightly, gripping the hem of my mask. I nodded and let her gently tug on it, though I normally don't let people do this, I felt something special about Alexis...like I could trust her.

When she finally got my mask off, she gaped.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Alexis stared in shock. She never thought Tobi looked like this. He looked...well- attractive. He had a pale face like hers and Itachi's with messy but soft looking pitch black hair. He had long bangs that were unnoticeable due to them being always pinned up when he always wore that pest of a mask. Tobi also had dark, obsidian eyes like Itachi, a common feature for Uchihas(1). But his face was the most unique thing about him. There were scars and cuts that permentatly ran down his cheeks on the left side of his face. And his eye. His eye. What Alexis thought as the most beautiful feature on him. There were some minor wrinkles and all, but the most horrifying mark was the scar that ran down his eye to his chin. Alexis needed to know. She needed to know who did this. Who would damage such a beautiful face. So she decided to break the uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"So, are you going to tell me who did that to you, or just stand there like a statue?"

Tobi snapped out of his daze as she finished her sarcastic question.

"Certainly, but first close your eyes," He replied, mysteriously.

Alexis hesitated, but closed them anyways. For a while, nothing happened, and Alexis was starting to get annoyed.

"Tobi, if this is all a joke, so help me I will rip you to pieces and bury you ali-!" Her threat was cut off when something clamped her lips shut. It was feather light and warm. Alexis finally opened her eyes and looked shocked at what was happening.

Tobi was KISSSING HER!

* * *

YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! FINALLY SOME ROMANCE! TOBI'S PAST REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER! TOBI FINALLY TOOK OFF HIS MASK! Uhh (Looks for some other things to fangirl about)

1) Yes Alexis knows Tobi's an Uchiha. Itachi told her because Tobi and him are cousins or something. That's one of the few facts she knows about him.


	9. The History of the Mask

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own naruto blah blah blah**

* * *

The only thing Alexis could do was stare in shock, a red blush tinting her white cheeks. Tobi pulled away, a similar blush on his face and a small smile. Alexis held a hand to her lips, still frozen from the unexpected lip-lock. Flashing back to reality, she blinked and found herself at a loss for words. "T-T-Tobi," She stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly and adorably. "Heh, sorry about that..." His blush deepened and he suddenly found the ground real interesting. Alexis was still in a daze, so Tobi reached down to get his forgotten mask, but white hands grabbed his before he could. Tobi's black eyes widened in surprise as Alexis took the orange swirled mask and threw it over her shoulder.

"Keep..."

"It..."

"Off..."

Her voice was scary and stern, that Tobi whimpered slightly and obeyed without hesitation. Alexis let his wrists go, and rubbed her temples in frustraition. An awkward silence passed between the two people. Even the crickets stopped chirping. Alexis stared at Tobi, and Tobi stared at Alexis. Red and black eyes met, and bore into eachother.

Finally, one spoke.

"How'd you get those scars,"

Tobi flinched as he snapped out of his daze. "Huh?" he asked confused. Alexis rolled her eyes and cupped his cheeks. "These," She motioned the marks by rubbing her thumb against every one of them, being more tender and careful with each one, stopping only to stroke the scared left eye lovingly. "How did you get them, and the complete truth, Tobi," The said man's onyx eyes widened as he realized that she was dead serious now. "W-What? W-W-Why do you want to-?" "Oh, for Pete's sake! I'm not repeating myself this time! Answer me, _and the TRUTH!"__ Her voice was scary and demonic. _Tobi pulled her hands off his face and turned away from her. "It's a long story," He sighed. Alexis' glare deepened. "I can take it," Tobi sighed in defeat, and cleared his throat. "It started when I was young..."

* * *

_{Flashback 10 Years ago}_

"I'm home!"

Seven year old Tobi Uchiha ran inside his strangely empty house. Well, besides the bottles of sake and cardboard boxes lying around. Tobi was very naive, so he didn't know his father was an alcoholic. His mother died when he was born, but his elder sister, Kaede, treated him like her own son, due to losing her baby a year ago.

Tobi walked into Kaede's room, only to find it empty and neglected, only Kaede lay on the floor, legs crossed and the obvious signs of tears running down her face. "Ni-chan? Why's everything gone, sister?" He asked timidly as he watched her petite form stay firm, almost like a statue. After what felt like decades of watching and waiting for a reaction, she turned her head towards him, her black orbs puffy and cheeks tinted pink from crying as a trail of tears flowed from them like a river. Tobi took a cautious step towards her, starting to shake from fear and worry. "Why is Ni-chan upset? What's going on, sister?" Kaede looked at the child with sad eyes and spoke in a depressing tone. "I've done a horrible thing, Tobi,"

Tobi's innocent eyes widened at this. "H-How?" he asked frightened. Kaede sighed and hid her face behind her bangs. "I disrespected father's orders to leave the house. He claimed that I was a burden to you and that I belonged on the streets. I protested, begged, cried, but nothing changed him. I hit him in anger. Now, he's ordered me to prison for life for assaulting a family member and is going to leave the clan. He's going to take you with him, Tobi. He's going to teach you to hurt people!

"But Ni-chan-!"

"Run Tobi! Run out of this house before he comes back! Run!"

Whimpering at his sister's demanding voice, Tobi started fleeing towards the door at a blinding speed and threw it open, only to run into the bigger, more muscular body of his father. His father glared at him and grabbed his small arm in one hand, the other one holding an empty glass bottle. Tobi squirmed and kicked, but he couldn't break free. His father got a kick out of this and laughed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, where do you think you're going, young man?" He teased coldly as his son continued to struggle.

Kaede stood up in pure rage. "Let him go! Can't you see he's scared right now? Stop being an ass and release my otouto!" Her Sharigaon was activated as she continued to glare at her selfess former father. "Silence wench! You've received your punishment already! And as for him..." He gripped Tobi's arm and squeezed it, earning a yelp from the small boy. "...Will learn how to be a good boy and will respect his master," He held Tobi still and raised the glass bottle high in the air. Tobi and Kaede could only stare at it in horror before sickening sound was heard.

SMASH!

Tobi screamed as the glass hit him dead in the left eye, leaving a large, deep cut replacing it. He fell to his knees and held the bleeding gash in pain as his father laughed and his sister stared in horror as Tobi wailed in pain and agony. His father took a threatening step foward and Tobi scooted back towards Kaede in fear. His father held out a hand to grab him. "Come on, little boy. Unless you want more punishment," He held up the half broken glass bottle in the air threatenly. Tobi screamed and attempted to get up and run into his sister's arms, but collapsed in pain. His father took this opportunity to pick him up and threw him over his shoulder. Realizing that if she back talked him again, he would hurt Tobi even worse, even if this did count as kidnapping.

The last thing Tobi saw of hisi sister was a fake, solemn smile and her mouthing the words: 'See you again. I love you.' before blacking out from blood loss.

* * *

"That was the last time I saw her. The last time I saw someone who actually cared about me. That wretched man, he dragged me across the world, abusing me into training to be an assassin. And everytime I disobeyed, he'd hurt me, everytime more painful than the last. When I was fifteen, I ran away from him. I put sleeping pills in his drink and ran. Ran until I collapsed. When I awoke, I was with Zetzu, who found me and took me in, becoming my guardian. About six months later, we went to collet Sasori of The Red Sand's Akatsuki ring, where then I asked if I could be part of the Akatsuki. And thanks to Zetzu-san and Deidara-sempi, I joined the criminal organization. Deidara and I were partnered up, so he could show me the ropes. But he did nothing but brag about how "art is an explosion" and crap and often blew me to bits with his clay. But than you and Peggy-kun joined...and I felt...happy. Because you're much easier to get to smile than Itachi and you're much nicer than Deidara. Maybe it was the crush I had on you, or maybe not. It's just...that whenever I'm with you, I forget all about that cruel man, and all the things he's done to me. You...remind me of Kaede,"

Alexis just sat there, gaping. How could Tobi act so cheerful after his own father did that to him? It just didn't make sense. Tobi was unaware of the tears leaking out of his good eye until Alexis wiped them away with the flick of the wrist. She lifted his chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Sorry for asking. I didn't know you life was so hard," Tobi smiled a real "Tobi smile" and sniffled cutely. "It's okay Alexis-kun. I still have these to remember it," He said cheerfully, directing that comment towards his scared face. "They're hideous, aren't they?"

Alexis took his face in her hands once more. "Tobi, they're not hideous. They make you, well you. They're beautiful. You're beautiful," Tobi blushed scarlet and embraced her. "Thank you, Alexis-kun. You're beautiful too," Alexis stood up, took Tobi's gloved hands in her's and kissed him dead on the lips.

And in this sweet moment, they both felt at bliss.

* * *

**sorry for the delay everyone. I was on vacation! :)**

**Tobi and Alexis are a couple after this chapter, in case you were wondering.**

**In the next chap, there will be:**

**Action**

**Jealousy**

**Bars**

**Gangs returning (from chap 5)**

**And another past revealed.**

**I did this to get you all riled up.**

**Anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!***


	10. Ghost Of A Smile

**HAPPY 2013, PEOPLES^^!**

**Just to make you jolly and joyful, I've posted a new chappy for you wonderful viewers!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Alexis and Tobi stopped by a nearby wood, both tired and breathless. They were tired from being ambushed and forced into battle with ANBU who just happened to pop out of no where. They managed to get through the attack with minor injuries, maybe a few scratches, nothing serious. The red-headed demon was clutching her stomach and panting while her masked lover was struggling to get the vison back in his good eye and to stop the dizziness overcoming him.

"That...was...(pant) the second..(pant) most terrorfiying battle...(pant) we must have fought on (pant) this mission," Alexis managed to breathe out in her ragged voice. Tobi only nodded in agreement, as he attempted to fix the rather large and deep cut running from his forearm to the wrist by wrapping it up, trying to conceal it from his partner's vison, but she saw straight through it.

She gently grabbed his wrist and showed a ghost of a smile to him. "Let me heal it," She spoke softly, unwrapping the bound cloth and rolled up the sleeve of his Akatsuki coat. The demoness took a kunai out of her mini pouch, and cut and equally straight line down her arm, watching as their arms were physically connected and her blood was being transferred to his. Tobi stood rather still, having to have gotten used to this process after MUCH healing had to be done over the week.

After about fifteen minutes, the wound was gone, no evidence left that it was actually carved in his pale skin just a few minutes ago. Tobi gave his thanks to her with a kiss, to which Alexis eagerly responded to, and they began to continue on their trail.

The mission had been going very well for the past few days. Not very much happened to the couple as they continued on the trail, minus a couple of ambushes here and there. They were relieved for that, the less the attacks, the more energy they had to complete the mission.

It was near 2:00 AM and they were beat and hungry as hell and they had only four more days to complete the mission. They suddenly heard a small growling sound and their eyes (eye) were directed toward the source: Tobi's stomach. Tobi acquired a pink blush and sweatdropped cutely. "Heh, guess I haven't been eating so much. Don't worry about it though-"

Suddenly he passed out.

* * *

_Tobi..._

_Tobi..._

_Wake up, Tobi...please..._

His vision blurred as he regained consciousness. Tobi's eye fluttered open and stared into Alexis', who was resting his head in her lap. Tobi sat up and massaged his temples. Alexis glanced at him and sighed in relief. "Oh good, you're awake. I thought I would have to give you CPR," Tobi looked around at their surroundings.

Suddenly, realization hit him like a freight train.

"You carried me to a _restaurant?_"

Alexis helped him to his feet and guided him towards the door. "Because you need to eat. I don't want to have to carry you another 5 miles if you pass out again. Besides, all I had to eat was a cold dango so I am dying of hunger here,"

Tobi lightly chuckled at her cute remark as they walked through the doors, being welcomed by the waitresses there (who didn't seem to realize that they were S rank criminals with a leader bent on taking over the world.)

One particular waitress seemed to understand the chemistry between the two members decided to tease them. "Dinner for two, or _one_?" She chuckled and lightly nudged Alexis' shoulder. The ice queen shuddered a bit and scooted away from the physical contact. Tobi lightly laughed at her joke, but failed to notice the flirty gleam in her eyes or the fact that she winked in his direction.

But Alexis did.

She quickly got up and started heading towards the restrooms, grabbing HER boyfriend by the arm along the way, dragging him with her. Once they as far away from that woman, Alexis released him. "What was that for?" His voice was in a low whisper so that only she could hear him. "Because SHE-" Her eyes darted to the oh, so innocent waitress. "Was obviously waiting to flirt with you once my back was turned. Could you not see the mischievous look in her eyes?" The redhead exclaimed in an equally soft whisper.

Tobi's one eye blinked in confusion.

"She was?"

Everybody 3 miles down could hear what followed that.

_**Smack**_!

Alexis buried her face in her hands in anger and frustration while Tobi had fashioned a rather large red bump on his head.

Needless to say: she was surrounded by idiots.

Returning back to her usual expressionless self, the pair quietly walked back over to her table, they quickly gave their order, the waitress said another not-so-funny joke, Alexis sent a murderous glare at her from the corner of her eye, you probably get the idea now. Anywho, the two ate their meal in silence. Complete. Utter. Silence. It was kinda creepy at the amount of tension in the room, the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

As they finished their fourth plate (**A/N: Yes, FOURTH PLATE. You can't really blame em.**) Alexis started to feel an oh too familliar annoying pain in her wrist. It has been happening ever since the mission started and it really started to concern her. At first it was bearable, just a small numbing feeling, but now it's been hurting so much now that she sometimes couldn't even lift her whole arm up. Wincing under her breath, she gently rolled up her coat's sleeve and looked at right wrist in horror.

A permanent symbol of a single eye inside a diamond-like shape was carved in her delicate skin: this was her vital, the only thing that kept her alive and well. If it was gone, she would vulnerable to any type of fatal attack and would shatter to ashes, she had seen it before. The mark she greatly despised was glowing an eerie red and a large thumping feeling emerged from it. Before Tobi could become suspicious, she quickly rolled down her sleeve and continued to eat, trying (and failing) to ignore the unsteady beating in her chest.

* * *

_Wide irises stared horribly at the scene in front of her. _

_Blood was splattered everywhere. _

_The horrific smell of burning corpses found a way up her nose and into her lungs. _

_Her village was destroyed._

_Her home was destroyed._

_Everyone. Was. Dead._

_Her figure was dressed in red, sticky liquid, and she fell on her already weak knees._

_Suddenly she felt a hand grab her neck, taking the air out of her windpipes and lifted into the air, feet dangling._

_"You could've avoided this fate. You could've started a new world with us," He whispered in her ear, his breath hitting her tear-stained cheeks. "You want to live with humans, don't you? You're the only one out of our kind that has human blood. A human heart. You want to leave, Alexandria?" _

_Gripping his wrist in a desperate struggle, she felt a stinging feeling in her side and looked down at the source: a metal rod was sticking out of her side, droplets of crimson splatting on the concrete._

_"Go on ahead. Try to live with the humans. Let's see how they'll accept you. Let's see a human show care to an insolent half-demon," _

_The rod was out and his hand was gone. Falling to her knees, clutching her side. Everything hurts right now._

_Using whatever energy she had left, she managed to get into a decent standing position as he continued to verbally assault her._

_"Humans won't care. They'll think you're nothing but scum, my dear. They'll leave you for dead and they'll ignore you like a homeless person on the streets. Humans are the real monsters, Alexandria,"_

_As she continued to crawl away, failing at holding back her tears as his words echoed in her ears until her vision became blurry and her mind shut down._

* * *

Alexis awoke in a sweaty mess. It was nighttime already and Tobi and her were currently residing in a nearby forest. After assuring herself that it was only a dream, she briefly glanced at her lover's sleeping backside before she herself felt her eyes slowly drift close.

_He can't know about me. Not yet. It's for his own good._

* * *

**Yeah sorry for not updating for awhile. Writers block and school. We have SOLs this week and that's really stressful. So yeah...**

**At the end, I showed a little glimpse of Alexis' past, just to get y'all excited for the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far! ;)**


End file.
